Earth's Eclipse
by dunboys
Summary: this is a story about a mysterious boy with the powers of a gallade.follow him and his freinds as he fights to stop the evil intentions of team eclipse.I suck at summareys plz R&R.rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon only my OC. Please R&R

Chapter 1:

the indigo league

1:00 pm indigo platue

"Hello! And welcome to this years Pokemon league tournament."said the league chairmen."the first match will begin NOW! The trainers in the first match are Zeke Taylor and Ash Ketchum. Zeke a green haired trainer stepped out on to the field and on the other side Ash a raven-haired young trainer stepped out. "I look forward too our match" Zeke said "same here."

the ref stepped out on to the field "ready begin!"

"Go GALLADE! " Zeke yelled and sent out his first pokemon."Go PICKACHU" ash sent out the electric mouse."gallade,psywave"the blade pokemon sent a shockwave towrds the mouse."pikachu jump and use thunder."

"gallade use protect"gallade set up a green sheild witch reflected the lightning back at pikachu.the lightning made contact but almost zero damage."gallade leaf blade"

Gallade charged a leaf blade and ran at pikachu "Too easy,pikachu jump."Pikachu jumped high in the air."gallade teleport"gallade appeared behind pikachu and slammed him into the ground."gallade stomp" gallade started falling to the ground aiming for pikachu."pikachu move!"yelled ash.pikachu then jumped up and hit gallade with a thunderbolt."gallade!"

"pikachu lets end this,VOLT TACKLE!" pikachu became covered in electricity and charged at gallade. But,just before pikachu hit gallade a protect came out of nowhere and stopped pikachu."what the"said almost everyone in the stadium.everyone there started looking for the source of the protect."look" yelled ash pointing.everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw..ZEKE!

Zeke was standing there,hand-out towards the field and his eyes were glowing!. He lowered the protect and ran to gallade."are you ok?"asked zeke. "yes"said gallade in poke-speak and zeke understood him!"Lets go before people go ballistic"said zeke "ok"

just as people were jumping on to the field zeke and gallade both vanished."who was that guy"asked ash. "I think a better question is what is he"said an officer jenny.


	2. home again

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only my OCs

Chapter 2

home again

Zeke and gallade appeared out side of Zeke's house,a lake cabin at lake valor."that was a good fight,gallade"

"humph,then why d id we lose"said gallade with a scowl

"because I used my powers and we had to leave"said Zeke walking inside

"I hate those powers"said gallade following

"i know, I don't like them much ether but you have to admit they do come in handy"said Zeke grabbing some medicine out of a case.

"what is that" asked gallade his face losing color and looking scared

"peroxide for the cut on your arm"said Zeke."what cut"said gallade quickly hiding his left arm

"stop being a baby,gallade and come over here"said Zeke. Gallade sprang up and ran for the door.

"not so fast!"yelled Zeke. Gallade was frozen in place by Zeke's psy powers.

Zeke walked up to gallade."now this will sting a bit" outside view of the house,a loud scream is heard sending pidgeys into the air.

"big baby can handle getting electrocuted but not a little sting"said Zeke

"shut up"said gallade "it was unfair using your powers like that"

"well I have them so ill use them as I please."said Zeke unfreezing gallade

"it sure wasn't fun getting them though"said gallade rubbing his arm

"yah,that day at the tour De alto mere"said Zeke

flash back

"It a beautiful day here in Alto Mare!" The announcer yelled. "The perfect day for the Tour Da Alto Mare! Keep your eyes open you never know when our guardians Latios and Latias will show up."

"Racers get ready!" The announcer said.

At that time latios and Latias shot out of the water.

"Well look at that!" The announcer said.

latios and Latias let out a strange call and out of the water shot a two lati children, when the crowd saw them they went insane.

"Well everyone it looks like we got two new guardians protecting us." The announcer said.

"wow so thats latios and latias and It looks like they have kids too"said Zeke who was watching from the crowd.

All of a sudden some people grabbed him."let me go!"yelled Zeke in vain.

"we may have missed out on catching the lati's but we can still take a new kid for the experiments"said one of the men who grabbed Zeke.

"Yah lets see what pokemon this kids got"said the second man well grabbing Zeke's pokeballs

they then pulled out a machine and scanned the pokeballs."ninetails,eevee,duskinor,milotic,pidgeot,and.."when the scanner got over gallades pokeball it exploded."what the heck"said one of the men."I say we use this one." they then knocked Zeke out and through him in a van.

About an hour later Zeke woke up and found him self in some kind of machine. Across the room gallade was in a similar machine. There were some scientist setting things up on the bases main computer.

"starting DNA transfer in 3..2..1."said one scientist who then pulled a lever activating the machine.

Both Zeke and gallade started yelling as if every poor in there body was on fire. Zeke felt his hair getting longer and he could see it turning green."what is happening"yelled Zeke.

A scientist walked up and said "you are becoming part gallade" after that Zeke passed out.

End flashback

"and after that I found myself back at alto mere,with all my Pokemon except for you gone."said Zeke

"we will find them someday."said gallade.

"yah I just hope its someday soon"said Zeke walking outside."if were going to find them we have to find the people who kidnapped us."

"right,but where do we start"asked gallade following him. "somewhere big and filled with people. hearthome"said Zeke

Zeke and gallade both grabbed each others hand and in a flash of light they were gone.

To be continued...


	3. ENTER HANA and ZAP!

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon only my OCs

chapter 3:

ENTER HANA

AND ZAP!!

Zeke and gallade appeared just outside of hearthome."all right let's get looking"said Zeke

"all right"said gallade.

Meanwhile in among the trees two unknown figures where watching

"did that guy just talk with his gallade?"asked the first one

"it looks like it,what should we do we follow him."asked the second one

"thats exactly what we do,come on medicham"said the first one.

"OK Hana"said the medicham. Out of the trees stepped a purple haired girl and a medicham.

* * *

"lets see just who this guy is"said Hana.

"where should we start looking"asked gallade.

"we'll start at the bottom of the town and head up."said Zeke. "sounds good to me" with that they went to the west entrance to scan the area.when they reached the west entrance a hiker stopped them.

"excuse me, are you a pokemon trainer?"he asked. "yes".

"well then this is for you"he then handed a glass case to Zeke."what is...?" when Zeke looked up the hiker was gone."where'd he go"asked gallade. "I don't know,but whats in here"said Zeke opening the case."it's a..egg?".

meanwhile

"wow a pokemon egg"said Hana."he is lucky,baby pokemon are so cute."  
"well not all of them are like it could be a onix,or a skarmory."said medicham

"your ruining it!"yelled Hana."OK sorry"said medicham shrinking back.

"so what are we going to do with an egg"asked gallade

"I'm not sure,but we won't have an egg to long"said Zeke

"what are we getting rid of it?"asked gallade."no,we won't have an egg well have a baby pokemon!its hatching!"yelled Zeke. "WHAT! What do we do,what do we do!"yelled gallade

"I don't know your the pokemon isn't this instinct for you?!"yelled Zeke. "I..you..just,forget it we need to do something."

meanwhile...

"should we help them?"asked medicham. "no way this is fun,watching them panic."said Hana with a smirk."Hana,go help them or I will."said medicham.

"fine your no fun"said Hana stepping out of the trees

Zeke's P.O.V

"hey you two try the pokemon center"yelled a purple haired girl

"right,pokemon center thanks!"said Zeke running away."hey!"yelled the girl

"yes"said Zeke a tone of panic in his voice."other way"

"oh right thank you!"yelled Zeke running the other direction with gallade.

Five minutes later at the pokemon center Zeke and gallade were waiting for news on the egg.

"sir,your egg is hatching!"called a doctor to Zeke."really!"said Zeke excitedly

"yes come and see"said the doctor ushering Zeke into the room.

On the table the egg was sitting there glowing."wow"said Zeke.

all of a sudden a tail came out of the egg followed by the feet,the body,and finally the head.

"wow it's a shinx"said zeke.sure enough there sitting on the table was a brand new baby shinx..

But there was something different the parts on the shinxs that were supposed to be blue were bright yellow."what's wrong with his colors?"asked Zeke."well it appears that you have a shiny."said the doctor."shiny?"said Zeke in a puzzled tone."well you see its a rare genetic disorder that gives a pokemon different coloring,its nothing to worry about though."explained the doctor

"cool,well little one what is your name?"asked Zeke."high,my name is zap wanna play huh do ya,do ya."said the very hyper shinx. "wo slow down little guy."said Zeke"so do you want to come and live with me and my friend gallade.?" "yah sure when are we going now what about now come on lets go go go."said zap well running all over the room.

"OK OK well go know lets just find gallade."said Zeke picking up zap and walking outside.

"hey gallade where are you!". "right here!"yelled gallade appearing right behind Zeke.

"Ahhhh, hey don't scare me like that im with child."said Zeke holding up zap.

"so,this is the little guy who sent us into a panic."said gallade pinching zap's cheeks.

Zap apparently didn't like gallade pinching his cheeks used spark zapping and efficiently charing both gallade and Zeke.

"oops sorry Zeke I forgot you were holding me."said zap. "well at least he calmed down."said Zeke in a pained voice.gallade just sweat dropped.

About thirty minutes later Zeke and gallade both recovered from the shock.

"well we should head home"said Zeke. "yah home I want to go home come on,come on"said a once again hyper zap."jeez apparently he's only calm after using some electricity up."said gallade

"yah oh well this should be fun.let's go"said Zeke. "hey Zeke,about that girl that helped us..."

"you noticed to,I was too worried about zap to point it out but I felt it to, she's like me."


	4. sleepless night

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only my Ocs

chapter 4:

the sleepless night!

Zeke,gallade,and their newest family member zap arrived back at the house later that night."well zap seeing how late it is you should go to bed."said Zeke."yah OK were is bed,wait what is bed anyways,is it food. I hope its food im hungry."said zap well doing flips and running around.

"OK,first of all bed is where you sleep and second ill get you some food if you calm down."said Zeke.

"OK,calm I can do that "said zap. zap sat there for five minutes and tried to stay still but could keep it that way and kept on twitching."all right fine you don't have to keep calm just stop twitching.

"ya now I can eat right right e on im hungry."said zap while once again running allover the room."all right here's some pokemon food made just for electric types."said Zeke handing zap a bowl of food."yah food!"yelled zap jumping for the food.zap bit down on hard on the food."OW,my gums hurt reaaally bad."yelled zap."gums?oh right day old,no teeth."said Zeke.

"i guess we need to go get a bottle for zap"but when Zeke turned around zap and gallade were both asleep."oh well we can get on in the morning."said Zeke heading for his room

much much much later that night.

"zeeeke wake up."said zap jumping on Zeke's stomach."ow, hey what's up"said Zeke."im huuungry"groaned zap. "oh ok what time is it"zeke checked the clock"TWO IN THE MORNING!

We really should have got that bottle sooner."

"please im starving"said zap."okay fine let's go find a store that's actually open."said zeke walking out to gallade's room and pounding on the door."gallade wake up!"

"five more minutes!"yelled gallade. " I will come in there"said Zeke threateningly."fine"said gallade opening the door."what is it"

"go to the store and buy zap a bottle"said zeke."WHAT!it's like three in the morning!"yelled gallade.

"two actually and you are going!"said Zeke menacingly."why me?"

"your faster"said zeke."fine but you owe me."said gallade

after about two hours of looking for an open mart gallade finally found one and made him self look human using his psy powers and after another thirty minutes of looking for a bottle in the mart he finally found one.but just as he got home he fell asleep on the front porch.

That morning

"he zap lets go find gallade ok".said zeke who looked like he got a lot more sleep then gallade.

"yah gallade ok ok lets go"said zap jumping through the door and landing on gallade's head.

"hey look look I found him."

"gallade you look awful what happened?"asked zeke."I WAS UP ALL NIGHT TRYING TO FIND HIM A BOTTLE!!"yelled gallade pointing at zap."oh ya I forgot thanks for the bottle but we found on in the back room about five minutes after you left.he he our bad."said zeke."oh thats great ha ha really great.hey zeke can you come out here for a moment?"said gallade. "..ok.."said zeke

as soon as zeke got outside gallade attacked zeke over and over. Well at least till lack of sleep got the better of him.

Later that day,after gallade got some well earned sleep.

"hey zeke, I think we should start looking for that girl tomorrow."said gallade

" yah,hey come here I have something to show you."said zeke walking towards the stairs to the basement."what is that?"asked gallade."the key to finding other people like me."

to be continued...

what could this key to finding others be?keep reading to find out.


	5. OP and ending

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

Song: Crush 40's It doesn't matter.(the one that sound more like rock music the DX version)

Opening of earth's eclipse

first you see a cloaked figure walking down a hill.

A drone comes and attacks him but he flings out his hand and green energy destroys the drone.

The force of the attack blows the cloak of showing Zeke.

Zeke then looks at the camera his eyes glow and the screen blacks out showing only the eyes.it then lightens again showing gallade his eyes glowing he turns the glowing off and Ryan and latias fly overhead.the camera follows them to an ocean and Leon and jade shoot out of the water. the camera follows them to a cave where giritina,arceus,and arcaneina are sitting.they then dissaper into the shadows leaving the screen black.but a bright flash of light brightens up the screen showing Hana and medicham siting under a Japanese cherry blossom tree.a flock of bird pokemon fly by blows the petals of the tree.one completely covers the screen but it moves away turning out to be one of shaymins flower petals.shaymin and lilystone are sitting in flower esylem.shaymin turns into her sky form and flys up to the sky where all five legendary birds are flying.they fly over a parting in the cloud.that shows a mountain top with the four regi's on top of it.the regi's make an earthquake causing groudon to come out of the ground rayquaza descends out of the clouds.and blows the camera into the ocean.where kyogre is swimming with manaphy and phione on his head.kyogre jumps out of the water pulling the camera with it. The lake trio are above the water.they create a ball of energy that blows the camera to spear pillar showing palkia and dialga fighting.the force of their attacks blows the camera to the lunar islands where it shows vespera,cresselia,and darkrai floating towards the full moon which turns into a green and sliver yin-yang which explodes turning into the words.Pokemon:the earth's eclipse which are shredded apart by unknown claws.

Ending video

song: Never turn back by crush 40

it shows Zeke sitting on a hill alone looking sad,but zap shows up in front of Zeke puts his paw on Zeke's hand.then Hana and gallade come and put there hands on Zeke's shoulders.Zeke smiles and stands up.then an explosion and thousands of drones appear along with pokemon mutations and airships with the eclipse insingnea on them.Zeke,gallade,and Hana all smile and charge up power causing the ground they're standing on starts floating.they then charge forward and start blowing up drones.but a giant shadowed figure appears in the horizon.zeke and gallade fly up at it but are blown back.zeke blacks out but sees all his friends old or new. encouraging him. He then wakes up and starts glowing with a golden aura.he charges up it all up and sends it towards the figure making it explode with a flash of golden light.when the light fades it shows Zeke,gallade,and everyone of their friends on a beach watching the sunset.the camera zooms towards Zeke's face.his eyes glow green and it covers the screen.Then the light fades.

end


	6. the night of the full moon

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon only my Ocs, that one cresselia belongs to guardoftwilight I am using it with his permission along with the Ryan who was mentioned. So does that one darkrai.vespera belongs to I am someone I am no one.

chapter 5

the night of full moon

Its been three days since Zeke and gallade brought zap home.

Zeke's cabin.5:00 pm

"finally we got him to sleep"said an exhausted Zeke."yah, I mean why did we have to get the one shinx that can't sit still for five seconds."said gallade."I know,i need to go for a walk"said Zeke."OK where are we going?"asked gallade.

"_I_ am just going for a walk,you are staying here and watching zap"said Zeke."WHAT!"

"you heard me."said Zeke."hey you just can't leave me hear with him."said gallade

"sure I can,see ya."said Zeke running out the door. "jerk"

"ha, I probably shouldn't have done that but who cares"said Zeke walking through the woods.

"the moon sure does look beautiful tonight."said Zeke looking up."HUH,the moon its a full moon tonight,oh no!"yelled Zeke.

"agh,not again"said Zeke. Zeke's hair was turning blood red,his hands were transforming into claws,and his normally blue eyes suddenly turned into nothing but darkness. he then teleported away.

"Zeke!where are you?!"yelled gallade who was currently running through the woods."we should have remembered it was a full moon."

full moon island 10:00 pm

"I wonder what everyone else is doing?azelf's probably at the blue moon.everyone else is probably asleep. I hate not being able to sleep on the night of the full moon."said cresselia who was floating around her private closing.

Zeke appeared a little ways out side of the closing. he sent a shock wave through the closing.

It nearly missed cresselia who flew up just in time."what the,I bet it's genesis again,maybe I should call Ryan.no I only detect one person." said cresselia who then flew out after zeke.

"what is that!?"was the first thing cresselia said when she saw zeke."cresselia!"yelled zeke in a voice that sounded like the earth itself was cracking in two. zeke then started fire blast after blast of red energy at cresselia."_this guy is tough_"thought cresselia."_i am going to need help_"

cresselia let out a strange call that echoed to the other islands.

"mom!"yelled vespera who then flew off towards fullmoon."cresselia!"yelled darkrai who also flew off towards the island.

Zeke began fireing more attacks towards cresselia who only dodged them by inches."cresselia!"

Zeke spun around and saw darkrai and vespera flying towards the island."you will not interfere!"yelled zeke who put a sheild up around cresselia and himself."oh no you don't!"yelled vespera flying towards the shield,but the second she made contact with the shield she began yelling as if there was electricity running through her vains."vespera!"yelled both darkrai and cresselia."you'll pay for that!"said cresselia charging up a hyper beam."wait!"yelled vespera."he's being controlled!".

"what,how do you know?"asked darkrai."when I touched the shield some pictures ran through my mind

it showed him with his pokemon but he was captured and given powers that apperantlly took control of him."

"so how do we free him?"asked cresselia who was still dodging attacks." I don't know "said vespera sadly.but,at that moment the sun came up and when the light hit Zeke he suddenly started to change.

His hair turning green again,hands turning back to normal,eyes becoming blue again. then he blacked out.

"ugh,where am I?"said Zeke finally waking up."oh your finally awake. mom,dad!" yelled vespera who was in her human form. When zeke looked up he saw a black-haired girl sitting next to a bucket of water. then a man and women walked into the room.the man had a black suit on with a red collar.the women had a blue and yellow dress with purple rings around the middle.

"ah your awake"the man said walking over to zeke and helping him up."where am I?"zeke asked

"your on fullmoon island"said the women."what!how did I get here,the last thing I remember is walking through the forest when..oh no, I am so stupid I could have hurt someone!"yellled zeke angry at himself.

"relax you didn't hurt anyone."said the girl."really,thats a relef"said zeke calming down.

" I probably should get home they're probably worried about me."

"ya,but how will you get home?"asked the man.oh I will just,he whats that pointing away from them.

When the three turned around zeke teleported away."what the..where did he go?"said vespera when she turned around."i don't know,but lets just hope next time he comes he is a little calmer"said darkrai.

"Ya,no kidding"said cresselia.

"hey I'm back!"yelled zeke."zeke your all right!"yelled galade.

"yah, I woke up on fullmoon island."said zeke."what!"

"well I'm back now and we won't have to deal with that for another month."

"ya,tomorrow we are going to find that girl"said gallade.


	7. clash of the psychics and evil reveled

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only my Ocs

chapter 6: clash of the psychics and evil reveled!

"so Zeke are ever going to explain how this thing works?"asked gallade."eventually,maybe when its finished."said Zeke who was using his powers to put together what looked like a giant machine with a huge screen in the middle.

"fine but don't expect my help until I find out what this so called _key_ is"said gallade walking out of the room."hey wait didn't you say we were going to start looking for that girl today ."

"i did and we are."said Zeke."what?" asked gallade.

"oh well I might as well tell you what this does now."said Zeke standing up.

"you see,i have been studying my powers and I found that they give of a strange energy so I started building a machine to track that energy which has developed in to what we for time saving purposes will call the key."explained Zeke well flipping some switches on the key.

"OK I get it.so when should it start working?"asked gallade

"about three seconds."said Zeke as the key started flashing.

"so now we just wait and watch?"asked gallade

"pretty much.oh hold on something is happening."said Zeke.

The key was zooming in on canalave city."there she is lets go"

canalve city 1:00 pm

"where is she?"asked gallade."well,the key says she's about a block away from here."said Zeke checking his watch,which works as a two way screen with the key.

"OK lets go."said gallade running off.

"ya,Hey wait up!"yelled Zeke running after gallade

"gallade,stop she's just around the corner."said Zeke skidding to a stop.

"OK,what do we do?"asked gallade we jump grab her and telleport back to lake valor. Ready?"

"ready lets go."said gallade.

They both jumped out and saw the purple haired girl and her medicham.they grabbed them by the arms and teleported.

Lake valor

"hey,what was that for?wait..where are we."said Hana.

"lake valor. Now tell me who are you and how do you have powers."said Zeke.

"hey,its you the guy with the egg."said Hana

"yes,now talk."said Zeke his eyes flashing blue.

"maybe,but only on one condition."said Hana

"and that is?"asked Zeke getting more annoyed.

"if you can win in a fight against me I'll tell you what ever you want to know."said Hana

"fine,gallade come in here please."yelled zeke.gallade came into the room carrying medicham.

"so did she talk?"asked gallade."no,but she said if I can win in a fight then she'll spill it."said Zeke.

"all right this should be fun"said gallade.

"this is a one on one fight between Zeke Taylor and Hana mizu."said gallade who was now standing on the side of a battle field."BEGIN!"

Zeke sent a blast of energy at Hana who just jumped over it."to slow"said Hana .Hana then made throwing stars out of psychic energy and threw them at Zeke."cool trick"said Zeke jumping over the stars.

"but I have a few tricks of my own."said zeke.covering his hands in energy turning them into claws."so what you can scratch me now."said Hana.

Zeke flicked a tree and it exploded."OK,never mind."

Zeke started running up at Hana slashing at her with his claws."slow down!"yelled Hana releasing some energy causing Zeke to slow down to an almost complete stop.hana then kicked Zeke in the back sending him crashing into a tree."OK,that one hurt."said Zeke getting up."psy volcano!"Zeke slammed his hands to the ground pulling magma out of the earth and sending a stream of it after Hana.

Hana sent a energy blast at it causing the lava to explode."ha hows that"said Hana sending more psy stars at Zeke."your pretty good at fighting."said Zeke charging at Hana with his claws again."why thank you."said Hana making claws of her own and ran at Zeke.

But right before they hit thousands of drones landed around them."what the heck"yelled both Hana and Zeke drones started charging at Hana and Zeke."fell like a team up."asked Hana."sure sounds fun"said Zeke

"Hana,through me in the air."said Zeke."OK"said Hana sending Zeke into the air with her psy powers.

"now jump"yelled Zeke who was falling towards the ground."OK"said Hana jumping into the air.zeke hit the ground with psy energy causing a shock wave that destroyed all the drones.

"that was fun"said Hana."yah,that was as fun as a life threatening attack will ever be."said Zeke."but what I'm wondering is where did those drones come from."

" I know where they came from."said Hana."really where?"asked Zeke

"from the same people that gave us our powers."said Hana" team eclipse"

to be continued...


	8. the lion and the snake

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only my Ocs

chapter 7

the lion and the snake.

* * *

When we left off Hana had just reveled who had given Zeke and herself there powers.

"who is team eclipse?"asked a confused Zeke.

"they're an organization trying to create the ultimate life form."explained Hana.

"they perform twisted experiments on humans and Pokemon alike."said medicham"you probably know one of they're latest experiments."

"Pokemon human hybrids."said Zeke and gallade.

"exactly. We're trying to stop them and they're leader."said Hana

"and who's that?"asked Zeke. "his name is tyrant."said medicham

"and how do you two know all this?"asked gallade

"well tyrant is...my dad"said Hana looking at the ground.

"WHAT!"yelled Zeke and gallade at the same time.

"he's my dad OK? I haven't even talked to him in three years. when my mom died I was left in his care.but he wanted nothing to do with me so he turned me into a fusion and left me to die."said Hana.

"OK, as long as your not on his side it doesn't matter.but what are they up to now?"asked Zeke

"we're not sure but we have a good idea.we believe they are gene splicing Pokemon together."said Hana

"if that's true then they could send very dangerous Pokemon to terrains they couldn't get to,like sharpedos on land or in the air."said Zeke.

"right and thats why we have to stop them as soon as possible."said medicham.

"but,how will we find them?"asked gallade.

"we won't,they'll find us."said Hana

"you see using bits and pieces of they're machines we can track them. we would have got some but knucklehead here pounded the drones into dust."said Hana indicating Zeke.

"hey!how was I supposed to know."said Zeke.

"it doesn't matter anyways they'll send more eventually.they always do."said medicham.

Just then the surface of the lake exploded and a huge arbok appeared.but there was something wrong the arbok had tentacles coming out of its back.

"hey what do you know they are gene splicing."said hana.

"this is not the time to be joking around!"said gallade.

Just then the tentacles grabbed Zeke,Hana,gallade,and medicham.

"uh oh."said Hana. "ya no kidding"said Zeke

out of no where zap showed up and bit the tentacle holding Zeke.

"no zap run away!"yelled Zeke but zap held on.

"zap just run away!"yelled gallade. "no!"yelled zap still holding on. suddenly a tentacle came and hit zap."zap!"yelled Zeke

zap hit the ground hard,he was bleeding heavily but he still stood up and jump at the tentacle."zap please just run!"yelled Zeke after zap was hit for a fourth time."no!!"yelled zap who suddenly glowed bright white.

"no way zap is.."said gallade.

"evolving!"yelled Zeke

when the light faded a luxio was standing there."alright lets have some fun"said zap running towards a tentacle.zap used slahe on the tentacle holding Zeke and it sliced right in half. "awesome"said Zeke who floated to the ground with his powers."hey zap mind if I get a hit at him?"

"be my guest."said zap."thank you"said Zeke running at the arbok."psy fist!"yelled Zeke covering his hand in energy and smashed it on to the arbok's head.the second Zeke made contact with the head everything changed.

Zeke felt like he was floating through water."what the heck is going on."said Zeke spinning around.

Behind him Zeke saw what looked like a purple and blue yin-yang."huh whats that"said Zeke floating up to it."it looks like it can be pulled apart"said Zeke and sure enough there was a small crack down the middle.

Zeke grabbed both sides and pulled,as soon as they came apart Zeke was back to reallity.when he looked over where the arbok was,he saw gallade,Hana, and medicham on the ground and next to them was a normal arbok and a tentacruel.

"hey guys."said Zeke running up to them with zap next to him.

"what happened? One minute we're all up in the air and the next that thing was gone."said Hana.

" I think I did it but im not really sure."said Zeke.

"hey are they OK" said Zeke pointing to the two pokemon who where waking up.

"hey are you OK?"asked Zeke running up to them.

"we're fine,but are you alright?"asked the arbok."we are very sorry we knew what we were doing but we couldn't control ourselves it was like watching another person"

"it's alright it wasn't your fault."said Zeke

"yes but I want to make it up to you.plz let me join your team."said the arbok.

"well sure if you really want to."said Zeke pulling out a pokeball and pressed it to her head.

"awesome,come on out."said Zeke releasing her."so what is your name?"

"naginia"said the arbok.

"what a nice name. and as for you would you like to go home."said Zeke turning to the tentacruel.

"yes please."said tentacruel. "alright just think of where you want to go and you'll appear there."said Zeke putting his fingers to tentacruel's forehead.

"OK,good bye."said tentacruel who disappeared.

"alright well I've had enough excitement for one day I'm going to bed."said Zeke walking towards the house."goodnight everyone and welcome to the family naginia."

"wait where do we stay?"asked Hana.

"In the spare rooms"said Zeke. "we don't have any spare rooms."said gallade.

Zeke's eyes glowed for a second then stopped."we do know. Goodnight."

* * *

to be continued...

well zap evolved,Zeke got an arbok. and there is more to come.


	9. enter Arken!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only my Ocs. Arken belongs to a friend of mine.

Chapter 8

enter Arken!!

it has been three days ever since naginia,Hana and medicham moved in.

"hey gallade. Hana and me are going into town for a little bit,you and naginia are in charge and if any thing goes wrong I blame you."said Zeke walking to the front door.

"fine,now you two behave."said gallade smirking."SHUT UP!" yelled Zeke and Hana hitting gallade on the head.

"ow OK OK jeez "said gallade rubbing his head."well it serves you right"said naginia laughing.

"well see you"said Hana following Zeke out the door."think we should have told them about the key going off?"

"no, I mean we don't even know anything for sure,this energy was different. I can't explain it the key just didn't look right."said Zeke."well anyways we should teleport to snowpoint."

* * *

"right lets go."said Hana vanishing. "he..hey!wait up!"said Zeke teleporting after her.

"jess I hate this place its so snowy you can't see one bit of sunlight."said Zeke as they arrived.

"OK so where is the energy coming from?"asked Hana.

"in side the snowpoint Temple."said Zeke walking towards the temple. "OK lets go"said Hana.

"wait hold on. the signal is moving its in the,center, no the gym,the mart. Its moving to fast,its..!"

all of a sudden a fist came right out of the ground and connects with Zeke's jaw sending him into a wall.

"OK,that was uncalled for."said Zeke recovering himself and getting up.when he looked up he saw who hit him.

It was a red haired man with a red cloak.but the strange thing was the person was half-way in the ground and half-way out.

"what the heck?"said Zeke looking at the man."well he's defiantly the one giving off the signal."

"today, Zeke,my enemy shall DIE!"yelled the man."crushed by arken wiver's hand."

"arken? Is that you?!"yelled Zeke. "you know this guy?"asked Hana.

"yes, we where friends back when we where kids but we got into a fight and he moved before we ever made up."said Zeke getting into a fighting stance.

"well it looks like he never got over it."said Hana also getting ready to fight.

"shadow palm!"yelled arken thrusting his hand forward sending a shock wave at Zeke and Hana.

"ha if he thinks that could hit us he is an idiot."said Hana jumping over it with Zeke following.

"lets see how you like this! Psy earthquake!"yelled Zeke sending a pulse of energy through the ground.

When the energy hit arken he was sliced clean in half."AH! Too much!"yelled Zeke. running forward.

Just before Zeke reached arken a purple energy linked his two halves and pulled them together,then arken stood up as if nothing happened.

"Zeke_ he's like us but with ghost_!"yelled Hana running towards the newly healed arken."psychic stars!"

she threw her stars at arken cutting of his arm, but it just pulled together again."how are we supposed to beat him if he can just heal up again?!"yelled Hana jumping away from another attack from arken.

" I don't know. hey wait..." _he's like us but with ghost, its so snowy you can't see one bit of sunlight_. "Thats it!."yelled Zeke."Hana follow me."

Zeke started running towards the outskirts of town."come on there has to be one."said Zeke looking towards the sky."there!" up above Zeke was a break in the clouds letting in the sunlight.

"well whats the plan?"asked Hana running up next to Zeke. "Wait for it"

"ZEKE!"yelled arken flying towards the duo.

The second arken entered the light he started to smoke and was screaming in agony. Zeke ran forward and delivered a punch to arken's face, when he made contact with arken the strange feeling started again and Zeke found him self in a dark room. Across from him was arken.

"arken what happened to you? You were kind and caring,but now. Now your nothing more then a monster!"said Zeke.

" that arken is dead. I am the true arken!"

"no he is not,there is still good in you I can feel it."said Zeke."just try and remember when we were kids,all the fun we had."said Zeke. Suddenly the room's walls glowed and showed images of a younger Zeke and arken.

"these are not real,they are lies!"yelled arken who started clutching his head.

"they are the truth!"yelled Zeke,when he said that the room seemed to vanish.

"until next time Zeke"said arken sinking into the ground.

"oh no you don't!"yelled Hana running towards arken, but Zeke grabbed her shoulder and shook his head."no let him go we won't hear from him for a while."said Zeke.

"you sure?"asked Hana. "yes"said Zeke walking away.

"alright then, but if he blows up the house or something I blame you."said Hana smirking.

"fine..wait,hey!"said Zeke. "ha,you already said yes,blockhead"said Hana laughing and running away.

"Hana,thats not funny,get back here!" yelled Zeke running after her.

"we're home!"yelled Hana walking into the front door with Zeke behind her.

"welcome back,miss Hana,Zeke "said naginia coming to the door.

"did you two behave like I said?"asked gallade with a smirk on his face.

"WE SAID SHUT UP!!"yelled Zeke and hana.puching gallade through a wall startling zap who was on the other side.

"I told him he should watch his mouth."said naginia who was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"gallade,fix the wall please."said Zeke smirking.

"ugh,no one takes a joke in this house."said gallade still lieing among the bits of wall.

To be continued... next time

The black angel and the latios swords master!


	10. the black angel and the latios swordmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Ryan and that latias they belong to guardofthetwilight. Plz read his story chosen one of legendaries,or this wont make any sense.

Chapter 9

the black angel and the latios swords master!

After the encounter with arken Zeke and Hana decided not to tell anyone.

"Hana,don't you think we should tell them about it I mean the could be hurt."said a stressed medicham.

* * *

"no cham,It will be fine." said Hana with a worried look."but still."

"well,whats up for tonight?"asked a very bored gallade.

"nothing,again."said Zeke."you know I actually wish eclipse would attack us. I guess I'll go for a walk."

* * *

"OK see you later."said gallade turning on the T.V.

"fine I'll tell Zeke!" said Hana after half an hour of being bothered by medicham. Hana got up and went to find Zeke.

"hey gallade have you seen Zeke anywhere?"asked Hana.

"yah he said he was going for a walk."said gallade still flipping channels.

* * *

"OK thanks"said Hana going out after Zeke.

She found him about half way around lake valor sitting on the shore.

"hey Zeke, I need to tell you something."said Hana sitting down next to him.

"sure what is it?"asked Zeke

"well when we got powers there was a slight side effect. Exposer to certain things causes a change in the DNA. Causing a transformation."said Hana

"really? thats what happened when the full moon was out."aid Zeke looking towards the moonless sky.

"what that happened to you too?!"asked Hana.

"yes and.. what do you mean you too?"asked Zeke looking sideways at Hana.

"well..you see."started Hana. "Hana. when does that happen to you?"asked Zeke.

"...the new moon."said Hana quickly.

"the new moon! Thats tonight.lets go we have to get back to the house."said Zeke grabbing her hand and running towards the house.

But half way there Hana collapsed."Hana!"yelled Zeke spinning around.

Hana was really pale and looked like she was going to throw-up,she did.

Suddenly her hair turned black,her eyes glowed red,and the strangest thing is that she grew black wings that looked like angel wings.

* * *

Zeke grabbed her shoulder just as she teleported.

Zeke fell to the ground,which felt like rock meaning the must be in a cave. When he looked up he saw he was right, they were in a large cave with some mist floating around.

"what the..wait Hana!"yelled Zeke looking around he saw Hana floating in the air looking towards the center of the cave.

Zeke followed her gaze and saw something he never thought he would see. In the center of the cave was giratina,the god of death. Luckily for them it was asleep,but not for long. Hana dived for giratina sending a energy bolt at it hit it right in the head.

Giratina woke up with a roar that sounded like the whole cave would collapse."oh crap."

giratina charged at Hana hitting her into a wall. but Hana flew up as if nothing happened. Hana charged up a very large energy blast and hurled it at giratina.

"no way!"yelled Zeke putting up a shield in front of giratina. When the blast hit the shield it rebounded towards Zeke."uh-oh"said Zeke jumping out of the way.

Just then,to add to the surprises, a latios carrying a sword appeared."oh but of course"said Zeke.

"What the hell is that?!" the latios said.

"Ryan thank god your here!" Giratina said dodging an energy blast from the creature. "I was relaxing here and this thing attacked me!"

"what do you know they now each other, aruceus him self could show up and I wouldn't even be surprised."said Zeke hiding

"This is not your fight!" Hana hissed and created an energy shield.

The latios who was apparently name Ryan drew his sword and shredded the shield in seconds.

"Your dead!" Ryan yelled charging toward the creature.

Zeke saw him charge at Hana with a sword ready to attack. Zeke ran out in front of him.

Ryan looked at his life force and found it was crossed with that of a Gallade.

"Don't hurt her!" He yelled.

"You!" Ryan said. "Your the one who attacked Cress!"

"What are you taking about?!" Zeke said.

"Your Zeke right?" Ryan asked.

"Yea," Zeke said. "How did you know?!"

"Those people on full moon island were my friends." Ryan said. "They were Darkria, Cresselia, and their daughter Vespera. Now if you excuse me I have to save the mother of my son's mate thank you."

"Wait," Zeke said. "That is my friend Hana. We were changed by team eclipse and change on the phrases of the moon, me the full and Hana the new."

"Damn!" Ryan said. "Giratina, hide in the shadows, she will come after me next I am sure."

"Alright!" Giratina said disappearing into the shadows.

Hana tried to find Giratina but couldn't and turned her attention to Ryan.

"This is your fault!" Hana yelled and charged Ryan who put her into a sleeper hold.

"Well that was easy." Ryan said coiling energy coils around her. "Shes coming back with me."

"If she goes so do I." Zeke said.

"Fine by me." Ryan said. "I got some questions for you as well."

"Thanks for coming Ryan." Giratina said coming out of the shadows.

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said. "Wheres Arceus?" Zeke couldn't believe his ears this was all very strange.

"At the hall of Origin."Giratina said. "He said he needed to find a few things."

"Alright just fill him in when he gets back." Ryan said. "Tell him everything is under control."

"Will do." Giratina said with a smile. "See you later."

"Bye." Ryan said with a wave.

Ryan teleported the three of them to his house and put Hana into a locked room.

"Once she wakes up she can come out." Ryan said as a Latias teleported in. OK it could get stranger.

"What happened?" the Latias asked.

Ryan filled her in on what happened.

"So this guy is the one who did it." the Latias said looking at Zeke.

"Are you two from Alto Mare?" Zeke asked.

"We are." Latias said.

"So it was you I saw at the Tour Da Alto Mare." Zeke said.

"We were there yes." Ryan said. "Our kids are gone for the time being with their mates."

"Do you have a phone I can use?" Zeke asked. "I am sure my pokemon are worried."

"We will just go get them," Ryan said. "Where do you live?"

"in a cabin at lake valor" Zeke said.

"Lets go get them then." Ryan said turning human and heading to the front door. "Also everything you see and hear, forget them."

"Got it." Zeke said as they headed out and he saw the house. "No way! Were just outside Hearthome!"

"Yep, I live here with Latias and the kids." Ryan said. "Lets go get your pokemon."

"OK." Zeke said. "I always wondered who lived here."

"Now you know." Ryan said.

Ryan teleported them to lake valor.

"Well this is my place." Zeke said heading inside with Ryan following. "It's not the best but it's home."

Zeke went to find gallade and everyone. he found them all in the living room looking worried.

"hey guys."said Zeke walking into the room."ZEKE! Your OK."they all yelled.

"where is Hana?"asked medicham. "well she had a bit of a breakdown.."just follow me Ryan will explain everything."said Zeke walking out of the room back to where Ryan was.

"These are my pokemon," Zeke said. "Gallade, Zap, and Naginia. The Medicham is Hana's"

All of the pokemon looked at Ryan strangely before Gallade stepped forward.

"Zeke, who is this?" Gallade asked.

"This is Ryan." Zeke said. "That is right, right?"

"Yes." Ryan said sitting down.

"He stopped Hana from killing Giratina." Zeke said. _"That actually sounded normal,wow this has been one heck of a night."_

"Hana went after the spirit of the underworld?!" Medicham yelled.

"Relax, shes at my house," Ryan said. "I put her into a sleeper hold so she will be out for a while."

"Well thats good then." Medicham said. "May we go see her?"

"Yea, lets get back." Ryan said teleporting them all to his house. "Well here we are."  
How?!" Gallade said looking at Ryan.

"Things are not what they appear." Ryan said transforming into his true form causing all of the pokemon to jump back.

"Cool your a... what exactly are you?" Zap asked.

"He's a Latios." Medicham said. "One of the legendaries that protect this world."

"Arceus is the god of our race and the Legendaries are his knights so to speak." Gallade finished.

"Things have changed since you last heard that." Ryan said.

" fourteen years ago Arceus passed his powers to another." Latias said. "Arceus is no longer god."

"Who is?" Zeke asked.

"don't trust you enough for that yet." Latias said.

"You may meet them one day but not till we can truly trust you." Ryan said. "There are rooms open to you here, go and rest. We will question you in the morning."

"You will find rooms all around the house." Latias said. "Take any of them you wish.

* * *

Zeke found a room on the first floor."this sure has been one strange night, well everything will be fine in the morning when Hana calms down. But I wonder just who are these pokemon I wonder if they are with eclipse?"said Zeke."and who is the new god. Oh well I guess I'll find out in the morning. Hopefully." 


	11. question time

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.only my OC's,ryan and latias belong to guard of the twilight

chapter 10

question time

when zeke woke up he headed downstairs with hana and the pokemon. After they filled hana in with where they were,but they decided to let ryan and latias tell her the rest. They found ryan and latias sitting at they're table.

"Awake I see." Ryan said.

"Good morning." Latias said

"Hey Ryan, Latias." Zeke said.

"So your the two he was telling me about." Hana said.

"Yep thats us." Ryan said. "Tell me do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not a thing." Hana said. "All I remember was noticing the new moon before blacking out."

"During that time you attacked Giratina." Latias said.

"I what?!" She yelled.

"It's true," Zeke said. "Ryan stopped you and brough you here, he has some questions for us."

"And after that?" Hana asked a little nervice.

"After that you will be free to go." Latias said.

"Just like that," Hana said. "Free as a pidgey, no strings attached?"

"Well that depends on what we find out." Ryan said. "We might ask you to keep your eyes open and report anything you find out."

"We wont kill you or anything," Latias said. "Our leaders wouldn't like that."

"Just who is your leaders?" Hana asked.

"The god and goddess of the pokemon race of course." Ryan said.

"I though Arceus was the god?" Hana asked.

"Things have changed my dear." Latias said. "Fourteen years ago he passed his powers to two others."

"I see," Hana said. "Will we get to meet them?"

"Answer our questions and we will see." Latias said.

"I guess thats fair enough." Hana said. " What do you want to know?"

"We'll start with the basics," Ryan said. "Team Eclipse, who are they and what is their goal?"

"They are an organization bent on creating the ultimate lifeform." Hana said. "They will stop at nothing to reach this goal, no matter the cost."

"Well atleast we have their goal," Latias though. "We still don't know Genesis's goal yet."

"They do cross genetic expirments on human and pokemon alike." Zeke said. "Hana and I were just one of their twisted expirments."

"Do you know who their leader is?" Latias asked.

"His name is Tyrant," Hana said sadly. "My father."

"Thats horrible!" Ryan yelled.

"I know." Medicham said. "Thats sick when you can do that to your own child."

"I guess you got a personal gruge with him then." Latias said.

"Bigtime." Hana said.

"Well thats all the questions we have for now." Latias said.

"You answered all our questions so you can ask us a few." Ryan said.

"If you don't mind us asking, how old are you two?" Zeke asked.

"Were both thirty-two." Latias said. "Even though our human forms look seventeen or eighteen."

"Your kids, How old are they?" Gallade asked.

"Jade and Leon are both fourteen almost fifteen." Ryan said. "They both hatched on the same day minets between each other."

"The new pokemon god and goddess," Medicham said. "How did this come about?"

"Well Arceus was quite old and his power were slowly going dorment." Ryan said. "So he chose two of his most capable subjects, his chosen human and the pokemon he fell in love with and gave them his powers."

"To this day they both safeguard the pokemon race." Latias said. "We were both there when it happened."

"Can we meet them?" Spark asked quickly.

"Well I think we can trust you enought to meet them." Ryan said. "What do you think Latias?"

"I think we can." Latias said with a grin.

"You see you two," Ryan said as they revealed their true colors. "WE are the god and godess of the pokemon race."

All of their jaws dropped as Ryan finished.

"Suprised." Ryan said. "We hide our godhood well we know."

"We've had a lot of practice." Latias said.

"So the story, was it all made up?" Negaina asked.

"Oh no it was all true." Ryan said. "I was at one time Arceus's chosen one and I did indead fall in love with Latias when I was sixteen. Arceus turned me into a Latios a year later so we could breed."

"And at Alto Mare, Zeke, you saw the results." Latias said.

"So you two are really the god and goddess of the pokemon race then." Hana said. "How did you two meet? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I don't mind telling" Latias said with a grin. "Ryan and I met when we were sixteen at a council meeting. It was love at first sight."

"Of course Latias had mixed feelings about me because at the time I was pure human." Ryan said. "See I am not sure what you two think about it but I feel that relationships between trainers and their pokemon are normal."

"We have the same emotions and feeling as any human," Latias explained. "But were in a different forms then you thats why most people think it's wrong."

"Ah well Latias and I are just proof that it's possible." Ryan said. "A year we were together before I was changed into a Latios."

"That long," Zeke said. "Dang."

"We follow the rule that love knows no bounds." Latias said. "Our kids were free to chose their mates as well as we were. My mom, well adopted mom, Shaymin, she explained it all to me."

"Adopted?" Zeke asked.

"I lost my mom when I was two." Latias said sadly. "My dad a few years later. I had no parents for most of my younger life, my brother did his best but he was in the same boat as me. He did what he could to protect me, in the end giving his life when a couple jerks from team rocket attacked Alto Mare."

"I am so sorry." Hana said.

"It's alright," Latias said with a sad smile. " I got my brother back a few days later. It was a few months later when I met Ryan. He filled a void I had for all those years."

"Thats an interesting story." Negaina said. "Sounds like you have had many hardships."

"They have only made me stronger." Latias said.

"You all are free to go." Ryan said. "If you find anything else about Eclipse please let us know."

"We will." Zeke said.

"And tell no one about what you've seen and heard today." Latias said.

"Like anyone would believe us anyway." Hana said.

"You got a point there." Latias said. "Still not a word."

"We understand." Hana said.

After an hour Zeke and Hana came from their rooms packed and ready to go.

"Well were off." Zeke said.

"Sorry for the trouble I caused." Hana said.

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said. "I will tell giratina you are sorry."

"Thank you." Hana said. "Well, I guess well see you around."

"Stop by any time." Ryan said. "You can meet Jade and Leon then"

"Sounds like a plan." Zeke said. "Till next time."

With that the two of them headed off with their pokemon.

They arrived back at the cabin a bit later,they decided to walk instead of teleport due to hana's drained energy.

"home sweet home"said zeke walking inside. just then the sound of a helicopter filled the air."what the..." said zeke running back outside.when he got there he saw a large amount of droids attacking everyone."crap."

"hello zeke." said a voice from behind zeke. He spun around and saw...Arken!

* * *

"oh double crap"

to be continued...


End file.
